Space Ranger
The Sentinel Space Ranger is the newest Sentinel faction kit. Unlike the other Sentinel faction kits that are best against single enemies, the Space Ranger has massive area of effect abilities and splash damage, making it more effective against swarms of weaker enemies. It is an offtank unlike the rest of the Sentinel kits and can take plenty of damage with its 16 armor, damage block, and damage reduction when it runs out of armor. Rank 1 Space Ranger Zipgun 1 * 1+1+2 damage; Charge-up: Blocks 4 attacks while held; Attacks anger enemies. Space Ranger Helmet 1 * Tosses a gadget that creates a black hole, pulling enemies to it and stunning them. Space Ranger Armor 1 * Space Ranger Pants 1 * 4-Piece Bonus *When you reach 0 Armor, you will be shielded from 10 damage for a short time. Total Stat Increase * Rank 2 With the rank 2 Space Ranger come the Space Ranger Pack and Launcher. Space Ranger Zipgun 2 * 2+2+2 damage; Charge-up: Blocks 6 attacks while charged; Attacks anger enemies. Space Ranger Launcher 2 * 4 damage; Calls an orbital laser that does 4 damage to enemies and briefly stuns them. Space Ranger Helmet 2 * Tosses a gadget that creates a black hole, pulling enemies to it and stunning them. Space Ranger Pack 2 * Space Ranger Armor 2 * Space Ranger Pants 2 * 4-Piece Bonus *When you reach 0 Armor, you will be shielded from 15 damage for a short time. 5-Piece Bonus *Restores 1 Armor every time you smash an enemy. 6-Piece Bonus * Total Stat Increase * Rank 3 Space Ranger Zipgun 3 *2+3+3 damage; Charge-up: Blocks 8 attacks while charged; Attacks anger enemies. Space Ranger Launcher 3 *8 damage; Calls an orbital laser that does 8 damage to enemies and briefly stuns them. Space Ranger Helmet 3 *Tosses a gadget that creates a black hole, pulling enemies to it and stunning them. Space Ranger Pack 3 *14 damage; Releases stored energy that does 14 damage to enemies. Space Ranger Armor 3 * Space Ranger Pants 3 * 4-Piece Bonus *When you reach 0 Armor, you will be shielded from 20 damage for a short time. 5-Piece Bonus *Restores 1 Armor every time you smash an enemy. 6-Piece Bonus * Total Stat Increase * Valiant Gear Valiant WeaponEnergy Spork Trivia *The Space Ranger, along with the other third specialty kits, were released in the August 9, 2011 Power of the Nexus Force update. *Nikolai Gammapulse can be seen wearing Space Ranger gear. *The Rank 1 Space Ranger gear bears heavy resemblance to the Collectible Minifigures Series 1 Spaceman. *According to the game files, the Space Ranger was originally going to have an ability called "Falling With Style", a reference to Toy Story. *Like all Sentinel kits, the multi-piece bonus armor restore ability only restores one armor for every attack that smashes an enemy, rather than every enemy that is smashed. This means that an attack that smashes multiple enemies still only restores one armor. It is unknown if this is a glitch, or an intentional feature to balance the kits' power levels. Gallery Sp-kit-template sprang.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Desktop.jpg|Concept art 13dbc3 02c3a505bf4e4c3087fada8b8184b4c6.jpg|Concept art 7.jpg|Space Ranger decorations by Kyle Wheeler Kitmission_i38.png|Space Ranger concept art Space_Ranger.png|The Space Ranger as seen in LEGO Club Magazine Space Ranger View 01-1-.png Space_Ranger_Rank_1_Info.png|Stats and Bonuses of the rank 1 Space Ranger Space_Ranger_Rank_2_Info.png|Stats and Bonuses of the Rank 2 Space Ranger Space_Ranger_Rank_3_Info.png|Stats and Bonuses of the rank 3 Space Ranger Space Ranger Bonuses.jpg|Bonuses of the Space Ranger Classic Space Ranger.png|Classic Space Ranger The Energy Spork 1.png|Valiant Space Ranger LEGO Universe 2012-01-08 10-28-09.jpg|Space Ranger in middle Torsos_Fackit_SpaceRanger1_I5.png|Space Ranger Rank 1 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_SpaceRanger1_Legs_I1.png|Space Ranger Rank 1 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_SpaceRanger2_I5.png|Space Ranger Rank 2 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_SpaceRanger2_Legs_I1.png|Space Ranger Rank 2 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_SpaceRanger3_I5.png|Space Ranger Rank 3 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_SpaceRanger3_Legs_I1.png|Space Ranger Rank 3 Legs Texture Category:Specialties Category:Sentinel Category:Third Faction Kits